


Glow Up

by CelestialWolf72



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: Remus comes back to Hogwarts for their final year looking a little...different. Sirius tries not to explode.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Irresistible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055117
Comments: 14
Kudos: 406





	Glow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff because life has been a lot recently.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies :)

September 1st was unseasonably warm as the Marauders headed to Kings Cross to begin their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Sirius was stood on the platform with James saying goodbye to the Potters. Despite both boys being legally adults now, Effie and Monty Potter weren't ones to pass up an opportunity to fuss over their sons. James was just about managing to look more amused than embarrassed when his mother attempted to flatten his hair for the hundredth time that morning and there was nothing Sirius loved more than being dropped off at the station by the Potters, like he really was part of the family.

"So, you boys going to be good this year?" Monty said, grinning as James immediately put on his most angelic expression and nodded at his father. "No more letters from McGonagall telling me she can't prove it but she just knows it was you two."

"I can't imagine Minnie writing anything of the sort." Sirius said, grinning as Monty threw back his head and laughed.

"She will if you have the nerve to call her 'Minnie', never would've dared myself."

"What can I say Dad, she has a soft spot for us." James grinned as his father clapped him on the back.

"Anyway there'll be no trouble at all from Mr Head Boy over here." Sirius stepped to the side slightly as James tried to punch him in the arm, grinning at the embarrassed look on his friend's face.

"We're going to have to get going soon boys," Effie interrupted before the scuffle could escalate. "My shift at 'Mungos starts soon and your father has an important meeting that he hasn't prepared for." She raised an eyebrow at her husband who merely shrugged.

"My natural charm will carry me through." Monty replied, sending his wife a charming smile that was eerily reminiscent of the one James would send Evans when she caught him in the middle of prank.

"Of course, darling." Effie rolled her eyes fondly and leaned up to give both boys a kiss on the cheek while Monty clapped them on the backs. "Have a good year boys, it's your last one so enjoy it."

"Thank you for having me again this summer." Sirius said quietly to Effie; James was momentarily distracted by the arrival of Peter who was enthusiastically greeting the two Potter men.

Effie smiled fondly at him, her eyes soft. "Sirius, you're our son. I know you don't believe it and I know you struggle to accept that there are people who love you but I will be here to remind you everyday that you are loved and wanted and deserving of all the things those people made you believe you shouldn't have."

"Effie..." Sirius' voice was small and he cleared his throat; the platform at Kings Cross surrounded by his classmates was no place to be getting emotional.

"We're your family Sirius Black, for as long as you'll have us." Effie pulled him into a hug, she was so small her head tucked perfectly under his chin. "Now onto the train with you!"

Sirius laughed and sent her another smile before turning to grab his trunk and following the others onto the train, heading towards their usual compartment.

"How's your summer been Pete?" He asked, more to distract himself from the tide of emotions that had swelled up when speaking with his adoptive mother.

"Alright, been doing an internship at the Ministry with one of Mum's friends. A lot of paperwork so it could be pretty boring but it's good experience I guess." Peter shrugged as he settled down in the seat beside James, having stowed his trunk in the luggage rack.

"Congrats mate, that's great." Sirius said as he heaved his own trunk up into the racks.

"That's awesome Wormy, what department?" James agreed.

"Improper Use of Magic Office, so some of it was actually pretty interesting - HOLY SHIT Moony what happened to you?!"

Sirius looked up at Peter's exclamation and felt his jaw drop.

Remus had entered the carriage, lugging his battered old trunk behind him and grinning in amusement at Peter's outburst. He was still wearing the soft t-shirts and oversized cardigans he had been sporting since fourth year, along with a pair of beat up converse he refused to throw out, but that was where the similarities with the Moony he'd said goodbye to only a few months ago seemed to end.

Remus was now - there was no other way to describe it - _hot_. He had always been attractive in a subtle, nerdy way, but now there was no question about it. He seemed to have grown even taller, if that were at all possible, putting him well over six-feet and his shoulders were broad and lightly muscled in a way that made Sirius' mouth water. That sharp jawline was accentuated by the impression that Remus had now grown into his face and lost all his baby fat, and Sirius had to drag his gaze away from those full, pouty lips that looked sinful even as they stretched into an amused grin. His freckles seemed to be out in full force, spreading lightly over his face and neck, some almost blending in with his tanned skin which was looking even darker than usual. Despite his mother being born and raised in Egypt, Remus favoured his Welsh side when it came to the sun and rarely ventured far enough from the shade for his skin to darken more than usual, but Sirius found himself immeasurably glad that it seemed this summer had been different.

"I don't know whether to be offended or not, Pete." Remus said, smiling around at them all as he put his trunk away and took the seat beside Sirius, and holy fuck his jeans were sinfully tight, hugging what turned out to be a spectacular ass.

_Merlin's bollocks how have I never noticed what a great ass he has-_

"Pads, you alright?" Remus was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What - No! No, you're fine, you're great." Sirius cleared his throat, ignoring the way James was smirking at him from the seat opposite. "Sorry, I just zoned out. You look, ah, different?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius took the opportunity to take a closer look at his face; those green eyes that appeared more golden as the full moon drew closer were just the same as ever, those gorgeous freckles and - _fuck me when did he get a septum piercing?_

"Fucking hell Moony, when did you get so fit?" James exclaimed, looking at Remus with an expression that could only be described as pure shock.

"Glad to know you all found me so good to look at before." Remus said dryly and James just rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, this is what they call a glow up my friend. What happened?"

Remus shrugged, a faint flush just visible on his cheeks and he looked suddenly sheepish. "I think it's something to do with the wolf; full maturity or some bullshit. Seems to affect the human side as well." He chuckled a little uncomfortably, "It's like over the space of a few weeks I just completely filled out and I've got so much fucking energy now, you wouldn't believe-"

Remus stopped himself, the flush on his cheeks darkening even more and he just shrugged again.

James looked more sympathetic at his words and Peter said bracingly, "Well whatever it is, you're gonna be fighting off half the school at this rate."

Remus snorted disbelievingly and moved the conversation on to tease James about being Head Boy. Sirius still hadn't been able to form a response to Remus' new look, it was like all the words were getting muddled in his head and all he could think about was Remus using those strong arms to pin him down to the nearest suitable surface.

It had been a few months since Sirius had first noticed his less than platonic feelings for his friend; since he had found himself getting lost in those green eyes and waking up in the middle of the night, sweating and uncomfortably aroused from dream after dream of himself and Remus sans clothes and in a multitude of compromising positions.

"Sirius?" James kicked him from across the aisle, grinning at him with clear amusement. James was the only one to know about Sirius' slight crush since they had gotten drunk over the summer and Sirius had practically spilled his soul out to his brother.

"What?" He said now, glaring at James and attempting to kick him back.

"You're barely with us mate." Peter said, with a smirk to match James'.

Sirius was saved from replying when their compartment door slid open and Lily Evans appeared with her friends Mary and Marlene. James instantly sat up straighter and offered Lily a small smile, he had finally grown up enough to realise that his constant proclamations of love were very much putting off the object of said love and he had decided over the summer that he was just going to try to be her friend. Sirius very much doubted this was all he wanted, looking at the way James lit up when he saw Lily, and was quite keen to place bets on how long this new attitude would last.

"We've got our first meeting with the Prefects in a few minutes Potter." She said, not looking nearly as disgruntled as usual when forced to interact with James. She smiled at Peter and Sirius and her eyes widened when they landed on Remus.

"Alright Rem?"

He grinned at her, "Good thanks Lils, how was your summer?"

"Oh it was alright." She shrugged, avoiding his eyes. Remus frowned but she shook her head at him and said, "Looks like yours did you a world of good."

"Yeah Lupin, you're looking fine." Marlene said, grinning as her eyes swept up the length of Remus' body. "Almost enough to turn a girl."

Sirius couldn't help huffing at that, making Remus and Lily laugh. Sirius and Marlene had dated briefly in their fifth year, before either were ready to admit that the opposite sex did absolutely nothing for them. He knew that Marlene wouldn't go for Remus if she had a gun to her head, but he couldn't stop the surge of jealously that swept through him at the way she was looking at him.

"Down boy, I'm not here to steal your man." Marlene smirked at Sirius, making him pout even more and flush red with embarrassment. "Nothing wrong with admiring a fine specimen when it presents itself now is there?"

Remus was now looking a little embarrassed himself as James and Peter guffawed loudly. "Well thanks McKinnon, it's certainly appreciated."

Thankfully for Sirius and his burning cheeks, James was hauled away for Head Boy duties with Lily and the conversation moved onto less dangerous territory. It seemed no time at all before they were all changing into their school robes as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

The welcoming feast was as wonderful as ever, slightly marred by Dumbledore's speech which urged them to work together and "stand united" in the face of the ever-present war, and it seemed like no time at all before Sirius was lying awake in his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, unable to get his mind off the person in the bed beside him.

It was ridiculous really, he had known Remus for seven years there was no need to feel at all uncomfortable or awkward around him. Sirius wasn't someone who was easily embarrassed and he flirted easily with anyone and everyone, but every time he came face to face with Remus since they arrived, he had found himself tongue-tied and blushing horribly.

He huffed and turned over, trying to get comfortable. There was a sudden ruffle of curtains and he craned his neck around to see Remus' head poke through the curtains of his four poster.

"Hey," He whispered, his voice soft so as not to wake the others. "Mind if I come in?"

Sirius smiled and felt the familiar jolt in his stomach at the way Remus was smiling at him. "Sure." He scooted over in the bed to allow Remus to slip under the covers and curl up beside him. The bed wasn't really big enough for the two of them and they lay facing each other, so close they were almost nose to nose.

"You okay Padfoot?" Remus whispered, casting a silencing charm at the curtains and setting his wand on the bedside table. "You've been acting...strange."

Sirius tried to fight the blush that spread over his face, but it was a losing battle really. Blushing was not something Sirius Black was particularly familiar with; it was rare for him to get nervous or embarrassed but apparently this sarcastic, scarred werewolf was the exception to every one of Sirius' rules. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Have I done something wrong?" Remus asked, eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What? No! Of course not-"

"It feels like every time I get near you, you get all jumpy and awkward and make an excuse to leave. And you were being so weird on the train..." Remus trailed off, biting his lip.

Sirius looked at him, feeling heat stir in his belly at the sight of Remus sucking that plump lower lip between his teeth and making Sirius think of nothing except how much he wanted to be the one biting that supple flesh.

Sirius cleared his throat and tried to refocus on the conversation. "I - I don't know what you mean Moons, but you haven't done anything wrong."

"Are you sure?" Remus' eyes were wide in the darkness, those beautiful golden-green orbs staring at him. He was still pulling his lip into his mouth and something in Sirius just snapped. With what was almost a growl of frustration, he leaned forward enough to press his lips to the other boy's.

It took him a moment to realise that Remus was frozen, seemingly in shock, he was too distracted by the feel of finally having those soft lips against his own. He pulled back suddenly, his face burning in embarrassment, unable to look at Remus.

"Shit - I'm sorry Moony. I - I don't know what's wrong with me-"

"Pads-"

"-please don't hate me okay? It's just a crush, it'll go away - _fuck_ -"

"Sirius," Remus' voice was firm and he took hold of Sirius' chin, forcing him to look up. "It's just a crush?"

Sirius' heart felt heavy in his chest and he nodded glumly. "Yeah, it'll go away. I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I - can we just forget this happened?"

Remus looked at him for a moment, his hand still cupping Sirius' chin, fingers sliding under his jaw. "I don't think so."

"Remus-"

"I don't want to forget it. I don't want it to be just a crush, I don't want it to go away."

Sirius stared at him, his brain not computing what was happening. "I - what?"

"You're the smartest person I know but you really can be so dim sometimes." Remus laughed, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Sirius', his hand sliding around the back of his neck to tangle in his hair and pull him close.

There was a fraction of a second where Sirius' brain seemed to shut down completely, before he came to his senses and started to kiss back, gripping at Remus as if afraid he would disappear at any moment.

_Is this actually happening, holy mother of-_

Remus grunted in approval and moved on top of him, his strong arms caging Sirius in as his hips pressed down to rub their hardening cocks together.

" _Fuck_ ," Sirius groaned, feeling overcome with sensation. His breathing was quickly turning into desperate pants and his hips were canting upwards almost without his permission. Remus was staring down at him, his eyes bright and far more amber than green, the moonlight casting shadows across his face, highlighting his strong jaw and the muscles of his broad shoulders.

"Pads," Remus muttered, as Sirius was scrabbling to remove his pyjama trousers, relishing in the fact that Remus had decided to sleep without a shirt. "Sirius."

Sirius looked up at the use of his full name, cocking an eyebrow at Remus, not removing his hands from the waistband of the other boy's pyjamas.

"I-" For the first time Remus looked nervous and Sirius' eyebrows drew together in confusion. "It's the full moon in two days and I, um, get a bit more - more dominant? Closer to the moon I mean, especially recently..."

A grin spread across Sirius' face, as his hands slipped once more under the material covering Remus' ass to grip the taught globes beneath. "How interesting."

"It's not - _fuck Sirius_ \- it's not interesting. I'm telling you in case you don't want that."

"Want what?" Sirius practically purred, still kneading the cheeks of Remus' ass in his hands.

"I'm trying to tell you I can get dominant and aggressive in bed, you prick." Remus said, but the slight breathiness in his voice belied his words.

"And you thought that might be a problem because?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Not everyone likes it."

"Hmm, well they're missing out."

"Sirius-"

"Rem I know okay? I get it." Sirius said, his voice taking on a more soothing tone and his hands moving upwards to stroke Remus' back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "You've always gotten more dominant around the full. You're more confident, you carry yourself differently. You stand up for yourself when usually you just let things slide because you want to avoid a fight, hell the only times I've seen you swing a punch are just before the full."

"It's hardly the same."

"Okay, but I'm trying to tell you that this doesn't come as a shock to me. I've known this about you for years and it hasn't made me want you any less. The idea of you throwing me on the mattress and having your wicked way with me is one of my favourite fantasies."

Sirius blushed when he realised just what he'd said. He tried to act like he wasn't bothered and merely shrugged when Remus raised his eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"...maybe." Sirius mumbled, trying to stomp down the wave of embarrassment that was flooding over him.

"Well, I'll have to see what I can do about that." Remus whispered, leaning down and nipping at Sirius' ear before moving his lips to his throat and sucking was what absolutely going to be a horrible hickey into his skin.

Sirius groaned and started to push at Remus' clothing again but Remus let out a noise that was practically a growl and grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms above his head. There was a ripple of magic and their clothes vanished.

Sirius actually felt his cock throb at that. "Fuck, that's hot." He moaned as Remus smirked down at him, releasing his wrists and running his hands down his chest, before bringing them down further to curve around his ass.

"How do you want it baby?"

Sirius felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the endearment and couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like if Remus would keep calling him that.

There was a scrap of teeth over the fragile skin of his throat before Remus bit down, sucking at the skin. Sirius refocused as Remus pulled away and looked at him with blown pupils, his breathing ragged.

"What do you want, baby? You can have anything."

" _Merlin_ Rem _, fuck_ , I - I want you to fuck me."

Remus smiled in a decidedly wolfish manner. "Good boy."

Sirius moaned as another wave of arousal pulsed through him. "If you keep saying things like that I'm not going to last long."

Remus chuckled, "I'll save that for another time then shall I?"

Sirius barely had time to register the surge of warmth he felt at the idea that Remus wanted to do this again, before he felt slippery fingers sliding between his cheeks and circling his hole. There was a slight pressure then Remus' finger was slipping inside, right up to the second knuckle. Sirius gasped at the slight burn, but pressed down onto the digit, seeking more.

"You're so fucking beautiful Pads," Remus muttered as he started fucking Sirius with his finger, pressing it in and out again and again until suddenly there were two lube-slicked fingers pressed against his rim and slipping inside. "You've always been bloody gorgeous; your confidence and your wicked mouth, but _fuck Pads_ if you could see yourself right now-"

Remus broke off as he leaned down to kiss Sirius, seemingly unable to restrain himself any longer. Sirius groaned, arms wrapped around Remus' neck, fingers digging into the skin of his back as he fucked himself on what was now three fingers, stroking and curling slightly to graze over his prostate.

"I can't - Remus fuck me." Sirius panted, unable to hold back any longer. His hips were bucking upwards, desperately seeking friction for his achingly hard cock which was leaking onto his stomach. "I'm ready Moons, come on."

Remus looked down at him, his eyes almost completely amber now and his cheeks flushed. He removed his fingers carefully and fumbled for his wand, slicking up his cock and positioning it at Sirius' entrance. Sirius tried to steady his frantic breathing and relax otherwise there was no way it was going to fit. They had always made jokes about how well-endowed werewolves were but, whether it was due to being a werewolf or whether it was just him, Remus surpassed all expectations. He was long and thick and gorgeous in a way Sirius had never found himself wanting to describe genitals before, but all he could think of when he looked at Remus' cock was how perfect it was and how much he wanted to feel that warm weight on his tongue, feel it hit the back of his throat as Remus used him.

_Another time._

Right now, Remus was slowly pushing in, stretching the rim of his hole until the head of his cock popped inside. They both groaned, Sirius canting his hips up in an effort to indicate that Remus should keep going.

"Fuck,"

Finally Remus was fully seated inside him and he paused for a moment, giving them both time to adjust. Sirius felt so full and it wasn't long before he was rocking his hips and wrapping his legs around Remus' waist. This seemed to be Remus' cue and he pulled out slowly before snapping his hips back into Sirius, making them both moan loudly.

Sirius locked his ankles behind Remus' back and pulled him down for a kiss as Remus set a pounding pace of deep, hard thrusts that rocked the bed so much the headboard started slamming off the wall. They kissed fiercely, biting lips and teeth clashing until they were just panting into each other's mouths. Remus unhooked Sirius' ankles from his back and pulled them up over his shoulders, changing the angle and allowing him to slide deeper inside Sirius.

Sirius arched off the bed as the change of position meant the head of Remus' cock was hitting his prostate on every thrust. He gripped Remus' arm, feeling his orgasm approaching embarrassingly quickly.

"Fuck Moons," He gasped, his breath coming in sharp pants. "I'm close, _Merlin_ , touch me."

Remus reached between them and grabbed Sirius' cock in a firm grasp, immediately starting to stroke him in the same rhythm as his hips were pounding into Sirius.

"So fucking gorgeous," Remus whispered, his movements becoming, if possible, even faster. "Look at you taking my cock so well, you're so good for me Sirius - Merlin, I've wanted this for so long, always wanted you, come on baby come for me."

It was the underlying emotion behind these words that finally pushed Sirius over the edge and he came with a shout, streaks of come landing on his chest and belly, spilling out of Remus' hand as he stroked him through his orgasm.

Remus it seemed, was right behind him and with a few more powerful thrusts, he stiffened, slamming in one last time and holding Sirius' hips to his own as his orgasm hit him and he emptied himself inside Sirius.

Remus collapsed on top of him and they both lay there panting for a moment, before Remus lifted himself up and pressing a soft kiss to Sirius' lips.

Sirius chased his lips when he pulled away, unable to help the pout that formed as Remus pulled out of him and flopped down to lie beside him.

Remus glanced over and laughed at the expression on Sirius' face. "Come here you prick." He said fondly, opening his arms so Sirius could snuggle into his chest.

"We're gross." Sirius mumbled even as he settled himself against Remus' chest, one thigh thrown over the other boy's hip to tangle their legs together.

"Yeah, we really should shower." Remus mumbled, making no move to get up and do so, his hand running gently up and down Sirius' spine.

They lay there quietly for a second before Remus spoke again, his voice quiet and suddenly hesitant, as if he was nervous. "We're okay, right Pads? This isn't - I mean, what was this?"

Sirius pushed himself up so he was propped on one elbow and looked down at Remus who was looking back at him nervously. "When I said it was just a crush, I may have been lying a little." Sirius said quietly, taking a deep breath. _Now or never Black._ "I - I like you Remus, I _really_ like you."

A small smile started to curl at the corners of Remus' mouth, but his eyes remained guarded. "Yeah? It's not just because I look different?"

" _Remus_ ," Sirius couldn't help the small smile, even though he was trying to be, well, serious. It was just so _Remus_ to assume that no one could actually want him for who he is, when everything Sirius loved most about him had nothing to do with his appearance. "I'm not going to pretend that you turning up on the train looking like a fucking Greek God wasn't an absolute blessing," Remus snorted, "because I think my dick almost exploded-"

"You really know how to woo a guy Padfoot." Remus said, but he was smiling now.

"-BUT," Sirius continued as if Remus hadn't interrupted, "I've had feelings for you for ages Moony. Ask James, he's been listening to me talk about you for months now. And even though you're now built like a fucking house, I know that deep down you're still the same sweet, nerdy Moony I grew to love."

Sirius grinned down at him, but his smile faded when Remus didn't laugh, instead he was looking at him in shock, his hand frozen on the small of Sirius' back. Sirius flushed deeply when he realised what he'd just said.

"I - I mean-"

"Pads," Remus whispered, looking at him with an expression Sirius couldn't quite decipher yet and he wasn't sure he really wanted to.

"I - no, let's just pretend I didn't say that okay? We're not there yet. Not that - not that we're a _we_ at all, I just mean - oh fuck-"

"Pads will you shut up for a second?" Remus asked, laughing as he pulled Sirius down for another kiss, it started with teeth clashing and filled with laughter and ended slow and sweet. They broke apart and Remus whispered against his lips, "I might feel that too you know."

Sirius pulled back, eyes wide. Remus bit his lip in a way that was so endearing and erotic at the same time Sirius had no idea how he manged it.

"It's too early for that." Sirius whispered, though he was smiling and felt as though his heart was about to burst from happiness. He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face, feeling positively giddy.

"Yeah, much too soon." Remus agreed, taking Sirius' hand and lacing their fingers together. "It's good to know though isn't it?"

Sirius nodded and clutched Remus' hand tightly. There was a moment's silence where they simply stared at each other, then Remus laughed a little nervously and looked down at their joined hands, smiling softly as a light blush darkened his cheeks.

"So...sweet and nerdy Moony eh?" Remus said, his eyes lighting up as Sirius huffed at the teasing in his voice.

"More like sarcastic little bitch Moony." He muttered, flopping back down so he lay sprawled across Remus' chest once more.

Remus was silent for a moment before saying, in a voice so low Sirius barely caught it, "What about _your_ Moony?"

Sirius grinned and lifted their entwined hands so he could press a kiss to each of Remus' knuckles. "I think I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Think we all deserve a bit of fluff sometime and it was a good opportunity for me to practice writing from Sirius' POV which I find pretty difficult.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated my darlings x


End file.
